Well known secret
by Momogirl5555
Summary: Robin's crush has been affecting him for the past week, can he sum up the courage to tell his beast friend that he has a crush on him? contains slash!


**Hey, guys. I usually don't write TT centered or related stories, but it seemed like a good idea. Hope you like it. Onto the story!**

"Ow! Man, can you ever die!" Robin yelled in an annoyed tone as a blow hit his shoulder sending him into a structure behind the fighting pair on a rooftop. He had a feeling that this wasn't the real Slade, but he didn't care. Beast Boy was somewhere to his right attacking another one, so his could be a fake or both of them.

Like before, he didn't really care. All he wanted was to beat the heck out of something other than the source of his frustration. It wasn't even the smaller boy's fault, it was all his own. "Robin! This one's a fake!" Beast Boy yelled over the sounds of Robin's struggle.

"Maybe this one's real!" Robin replied landing a hit in Slade's stomach after getting his ass kicked. He slumped to the ground and the raven haired boy halfheartedly pulled off the mask. A small screen was hidden behind it and he stomped on it before the transmission could finish. He'd heard it too many times and it would only annoy him further.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Robin's heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be okay. We'll find him." Beast Boy said in his cute optimistic way. He smiled brightly.

The masked boy turned his head towards the shorter one. He loved how that one tooth stuck up on the side of his grin. Robin could only stare. If he tried to say anything, it would come out as a squeak.

They heard Starfire and Raven's voices getting closer. "I hope they're okay." Robin heard the cheerful girl say in a concerned tone. The boys turned around to see Starfire hurling towards them with a large smile. "Robin! Beast Boy! You did not die!"

She crushed Robin with a hug. "Yeah. We try not to do that. Starfire? Can you let me go before you squish me?"

"Oh, sorry, Robin." she released him and he was able to breathe again.

Robin smiled and glanced at Beast Boy. There was something off in his eyes, but it could've been his imagination. The green-tinted boy spoke up. "Can we go home now? I don't like the dark." he said nervously looking at Robin with an innocent expression that matched a small child.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and nodded. The other boy looked confused, but he smiled. "Wait, where's Cy?"

"Right here, little green dude!" he called from the side of the building they were standing on top of. "Sorry it took me so long, I got tied up with a couple of Slade's buddies. I'm alright, so let's get going!" he said enthusiastically as he joined his friends.

_Later that night..._

"Argh!" Robin yelled in fury as he kicked a dummy across the room. He hated the way he'd been fighting for the past week or so. His damn crush was affecting him physically and mentally. So, after every mission, he would go straight to the training room and stay there until he went to the bed.

He panted slightly as he'd been doing this ever since they got home. He was trying to keep weird thoughts from entering his mind and it wasn't working. He growled in fury and ran at the target.

A door opened behind him. "Robin? Are you catching an illness?" Starfire said clearly from the door of the training room.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Star."

"Would you like to watch a violent movie with us? Beast Boy picked it out."

"I'm good." Robin replied as a thought popped into his head. Star had turned around and was about to leave when Robin summed up his courage. "Uh, Starfire? Can you tell Beast Boy to come in here? It's kinda important."

Starfire turned her head and nodded as she left. Robin took a shaky breath and sat down on one of the dummies. "It's okay. You can do this. You'll make it. What if he says no? There's always that possibility. So, why are you doing this now?" He stopped talking when he realized he was talking to himself.

A few moments later Beast Boy entered the room. "Hey, Star told me you wanted to talk to me. Does it have to do with why you've been avoiding me for the past week?"

Robin looked up, dazed and confused. "I... I what?"

"You've been avoiding me and when you're around me, you get all nervous. What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

The stunned boy's eyes widened in alarm. He had been oblivious to that fact until now. "No! Of course not! Just..." he sighed. "Come over here and I can explain everything."

Beast Boy walked across the room and sat next to the timid leader. He said quietly, "Tell me what's been going on with you, because it's starting to scare me a little."

Robin looked at the ground. His voice caught in his throat. He bit his bottom lip and he lost control of his words so it came out in one breath. "IthinkIhaveacrushonyou!" he blurted out. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for something to happen.

"You... have a crush on me?" Beast Boy replied in shock. He looked at Robin and saw him shaking.

"It's just that every time you're around, I can't think straight... No pun intended."

To Robin's surprise, Beast Boy laughed. He glanced at the hysterical boy and some of the fear drifted away. When he had stopped laughing, he said, "We knew that. I like you, too, Robin. Everyone here knew except you. We were all just waiting for you to notice. Cy even placed a bet. Raven won, by the way."

Robin smiled and turned his attention to Beast Boy. "So, does that mean..."

Beast Boy took his hand, as it was still shaking slightly, and kissed him on the cheek. "That's a yes."

The masked boy had to try very hard not to jump up and dance around the room. "Can I-" he stopped, turned red and looked down again. "Uh, never mind."

"What is it? You can tell me." the smaller boy said wrapping an arm around him.

"Well, would you, uh, let me kiss you?" he said turning an even deeper shade of red, if possible.

The green boy laughed and nodded. Robin caught it from the corner of his eye and turned his head just in time to feel Beast Boy's lips on his own. His eyes fluttered closed and he could tell the smaller boy was trying not to smile, but it wasn't working well.

When they pulled away, Beast Boy rested his head on Robin's shoulder. "So, what are we now?"

Robin smiled and pulled the childlike boy into his lap. "We can be a couple if you want."

He rolled his eyes and looked up. "Is that a trick question?" he kissed Robin quickly on the lips.

"I knew it. That's 20 bucks." a half-interested voice said from the doorway. The two boys turned their attention to the voice, which belonged to Raven, and saw Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. They all smiled warmly, but Starfire was the most excited.

"The money is not important, Raven! Robin admitted his love for Beast Boy! That is wonderful, Robin!"

Cyborg laughed and said, "Yeah, we're glad you finally got the guts, Rob."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "Wait, wait. How did you all know that I liked Beast Boy before I did?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You always stared at him and you tripped over your own feet just trying to cover it up. Your emotions are very easy to read. Plus, we saw the little heart you drew on the notebook in your room."

"Hey! How did you find that! I hid it!" Robin exclaimed, regaining his blush.

Starfire giggled. "You left it on your bed, it wasn't hidden."

He looked down and remembered Beast Boy was in his lap. He was smiling as he wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend's neck. "I found it first." the green boy said happily.

Robin tried to glare at him, but he turned into a small kitten and gave him the face. He rolled his eyes and said, "You didn't have to turn into a cat to make me forgive you, your normal face is cute enough."

there was an "Awww!" from Starfire, a small grin from Raven and laughter from Cyborg. Robin was glad it had ended this way.

**Okay, this was a surprise from my friend who got me addicted to Teen Titans. (yes, you did, saun) it ended up not being a surprise and hopefully he (you) forgot. :D Hope you liked it.**

**~Momo**


End file.
